Investigators in the School of Chemistry at Georgia Institute of Technology request a mass spectrometer from the BRS Shared Instrumentation Grant Program. The requested mass spectrometer possesses capabilities such as fast atom bombardment, desorption chemical ionization and negative chemical ionization analysis that are not currently available to these investigators. Projects that are supported by NIH and that will be significantly aided by this new mass spectrometer system include investigations on the design of new anticoagulant drugs, the development of new drugs for therapeutic use in the treatment of emphysema, the design of new non-peptide enzymes, the search for new antibiotics in higher plants, the development of new synthetic antitumor agents, the design of new drugs as neurochemical effectors which may be of use in the treatment of neurological diseases, the use of steric blocking groups for conformational and stereochemical control of reactions, the search for antiglaucoma drugs from Cannabis sativa and other plants, and the acyclic stereochemical control of organic and biochemical reactions.